


An Odd Bond

by my3scape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter defeats Voldemort using love... for Snape!?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I applogise in advance for the mispelled words. Sorry! It's my first work of fanfiction, unbetad, and appropriately very bad. But, people on ff.net have liked it, so I'm posting it anyway. If you comment with the correct spelling and the number of times it's been misspelled in my work I will go through and correct my mistakes. However, I plan to orphan this fic in the not too distant future, so be quick about telling me about things that need to be fixed... besides the very juvenile writing.
> 
> I'm not JKR, I'm just borrowing her characters for a minute. She'll get them back in more or less the same condition. Besides, I'm broke so there's no point in suing me.

Severus awoke, his arm screamed in pain. The dark lord was calling. As he rose out of bed Snape was careful not to wake his bonded, and smiled as Harry lazily moved into the warm spot he had just vacated. Then Snape began to really move, for he knew that Harry would soon be seeing who the Dark Lord tortured, and he did not want to cause his bonded the additional pain of seeing him, his lover, suffer the cursius. Severus gathered his mask and the potions he would likely want, three for the cursius, three for truth potions, several blood replenishers, and various other healing potions. Unfortunately there were very few meetings in which he managed to avoid taking some of these potions, which is why he kept all the ingredients on hand, some prepped, and several cauldrons of these going all the time. Then taking swift strides out into the forbidden forest Snape neared his apparation point. He paused for a minute after getting there though, making sure his mask and potions were in place before confronting the scene awaiting him.

* * *

A scream cut through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. Dumbledore awoke, knowing that Severus had been called and Harry was now seeing the happenings of the meeting through Voldemort's eyes. Flooing Poppy he proceeded to the Potter-Snape quarters and entered them to help Harry deal with the pain and occlude his mind, in the hopes of keeping Professor Snape from suffering his bonded's pain to much and passing out. As soon as it was clear from Harry's actions that the meeting was over Dumbledore ran to Snape's apparation point and waited for the professor.

* * *

_Severus had waited too long, _was Harry's first thought as he began to scream_ no don't hurt him, No! Severus! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

As Voldemort and the other death eaters left Snape shook on the ground. the mental scream from Harry as he'd begun screaming from the cursius had been agonizing, and had shook him to the core, so much so that he was unable to do anything but shake and try to keep the mind link with Harry open.

* * *

After Poppy left Harry stumbled out of bed an ran to the nearest apparation point...once there he spun around thinking of the three D's, and collapsed next to Snape. Assuring his mate, his bonded, his lover, that he was there he began to tend to Severus's needs, before gathering him up and apparating to where Dumbledore was waiting with Poppy. The two were shocked to see Harry with Snape, but as they saw his condition they realized that Snape, and therefore Harry, would have died if Harry hadn't done, whatever it was that he had done, and so they got down to work.

* * *

Slowly Harry awoke in the hospital wing, not again he thought before taking in the rest of his surroundings. He was surprised to find that he and Severus were in an extra large hospital bed, and had entangled themselves in each other during the night. Harry sighed, if there were to get anywhere in their relationship, no their family, they both wanted a family. They were already as good as married, he needed to defeat _Tom Marvolo Riddle, _Lord Voldemort, so that they could stop tiptoeing around the fact that once they had been bonded Harry had been given the ability to have children, they could continue their family names...

Snape moaned as he became aware of just how close he was to Harry, and where Harry's hand was...sometimes he wished that Poppy and that meddling old fool of a headmaster would get their own lives. But as long as he and Harry were so close it might be a good time to discuss some things...

"Harry?"

"You're awake; I was wondering how long it would take you this time..."

"How long was I out? And why are we here?"

"We've been out for a couple days, and because I apparently went to get you...after...and so Dumbledore and Poppy put us here."

"Oh. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now." Harry said with a grin.

"Good." Severus sighed, "Harry, we need to talk..."

"We are now Severus."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're awake."

"I know. We need to talk about what we want, in our life, together."

"Oh."

"Do, do you want us to be, really, married, Harry?"

Harry replied with a soft, gentle, loving kiss, that Severus deepened. When they finally broke apart for air Harry replied. "Severus Tobias Snape, do you really need to ask me that question? Yes, yes I do. I want to be truly married to you. Weather or not you..." but Harry was stopped by Severus's joyful kiss, which slowly turned passionate.

Once they could speak again, Severus asked, "Weather or not I, what Harry?"

"Weather or not, you, wanttohaveachildwithme."

"Oh, Harry, Harry, of course I do."

"Sev" and Harry broke down crying into Severus's chest.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office. Harry and Snape truly deserved to live their lives. Perhaps it was time to tell them that with the last of the Horocruxes found and destroyed that it was finally time for the final battle to take place. That Severus could stop spying, lay low and stay safe while Harry and the order prepared for the final battle, at which time they all could be there, to take down to dark lord and his followers. Hmmm, perhaps everyone should have one of those portkeys, the ones that took you to a safe place with only some rubbing and a mumbled _transportare (L.)_. Yes, it was time, as soon as Poppy determined them fit enough that is. And knowing them they would be soon, as they would want to get on with their...activities.

* * *

"Ahhh, Dumbledore, just the wizard I wanted to see!" Poppy stated as he walked into the infirmary.

"What can I do for you Poppy? And how are our patients this morning?"

"They are wonderful," she paused hearing some moans, "In fact they seem to be getting back into the swing of things right now...and I was just going to go inform you that they are better."

"Ahhh, good. Perhaps I could have a word with them now then?"

"I'm afraid they aren't to be disturbed now Albus, unless you want to see them _together_." and she stressed the word.

"Oh, then I'll come back another time, or stop by their quarters after you release them..."

"Yes, as soon as they finish up I'll let them go" she grinned they always left in a hurry, neither having fond memories of the place where they had spent too many nights sleeping in a potion induced stupor. "So you should be able to come back in...an hour, or go by their quarters in two."

"Ahh, yes, thank you Poppy."

And Dumbledore left, happy to now know when he could inform the two men that their lot of poor fate was soon to change.

* * *

"You're free to go Mr. Potter. You too Professor."

"Thank you Poppy!" They exclaimed together as they jumped (almost) out of the hospital bed they had shared, and dressing quickly (but not too much) they hurried out into the corridor where they encountered Dumbledore.

"Gentlemen, what's the rush?"

"Err..."

_Potter, do you have to always be so eloquent?_

_Of course Professor Snape, It turns you on, doesn't it?_

_Yes, unfortunately...now we have to deal with the meddling old fool._

_I resent that._

_What! Why? You aren't the meddling old fool._

_I resent that for him._

_Harry, He's waiting for one of us to speak up._

_sigh, you talk to him, _Harry thought starting to ease up to his Sev in order to smell his peculiar sent, something like, he inhaled deeply grinning when Severus pulled him closer giving him a kiss on the his hair. Something like, he could never pin it down, but it was like a perfect summer's day in an orchard, near an ocean, it was perfect, especially on his Sev, it was ironic that someone who projected the image of a git or an overgrown bat smelled heavenly.

"We were just leaving the Hospital wing, you know how that place always puts us on edge Albus" Said Severus with a glare that even made seventh years think twice. "Besides, we weren't done just being _together_"

"Weren't?"

"You did manage to catch us before we got where we were going so I can assume that whatever plans Harry and I had are at least delayed."

"Well, yes, and no."

"Headmaster, what is it you want to tell us?" Harry asked as his voice betraying him as it came out sounding off.

"I would like to discuss with you two how we can defeat Mr. Riddle, as we have successfully destroyed his last horocrux." At these words from Albus, Harry leaned all his weight upon Severus as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that now Voldemort could be killed without him ever coming back. If only they knew where he was...

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, recognizing that these words that he had waited so long for were both welcomed and hated. They meant that Harry would soon be able to live, not just survive, they meant that the final battle was near, that many friends would die soon, that soon they could marry and have their family... Soon Severus was whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear, knowing that he needed comfort at the thought of what was to come.

Albus withdrew for a moment to give the two men a moment to collect themselves but then returned saying, "If you'll come up to my office we can discuss how to locate and destroy Mr. Riddle." Receiving nods from them that they would be there he told them his password, "baby bottle pops".

* * *

One Month Later…

Harry and Severus stood side by side, watching the battle progress. They had determined that they would stand together while the order fought with the death eaters, defending themselves as necessary until Voldemort came to them. Then using their love for each other as a shield they would work together to kill him Though they both knew that Harry would deliver the killing spell, not necessarily Avada Kadava.

The battle raged day and night until Voldemort realized he was losing twenty death eaters for every one of Dumbledore's lackeys that they managed to kill, so ordering his remaining forces to surround him he traveled to where Harry Potter and Severus Snape where standing and then told his men to finish the Order off while he took care of the traitor and the Boy-Who-Lived.

_Hello, Tom. We meet again._

The insult, that neither Harry nor Severus spoke these words, that they just appeared in his mind from them both, was huge, they already had an upper hand in the duel, and they were working together! It was, almost, terrifying for Lord Voldemort. _Traitor!_

_I was more of a traitor to my ideals, my future, and my soul mate when I joined you. Then I was to you when I left your…service._

_Now I will have to kill you both._

_I doubt that will succeed. Our love is more powerful than your anger. It's a shame that you didn't learn that when my mothers love reduced you to a mere shadow of a being. It might have saved you the pain of dieing so many times at the hands of a mere student, and of course the final death I am about to effect on you._

_Ha, like you would wield the killing curse._

_You will get to see just what I will do to protect those I love, avenge those I love that have died in this war, ensure that I can see those that I love even before they have been conceived, and free my life from your shadow._

_Crucio! Crucio! _For a moment, there was no scream; his curses had hit their marks, one for the boy and the other for the traitor. But then both curses came back to him, hitting him, they had twice the power he had cast them with he realized. Now a scream cut the air, but it was his….

Harry and Snape had both reached with their magic for the curse heading for the other and adding power fueled by their anger at the other being attacked as well as the deep love for the other they sent the curse back to its caster neither missing its mark.

_You should give up now Tom. We just demonstrated that the unforgivables have no affect on us, and that we can direct them back at you with twice the power you sent them with. Do you really want to anger us more?_

_Avada Kadava!_ This curse was sent towards Snape, the traitor, but he saw no more…

A blinding flash of white light came out of Harry, it was his magic and his love, time slowed until the killing curse stopped and then suddenly without moving himself, Harry had moved Snape to where Voldemort had been and Voldemort to Snape's previous position. Pointing the curse down at its caster and altering it to channel pure love instead of hate and anger into its victim. He watched fascinated as time returned to normal and Voldemort had a chance to see his death speeding towards him. And then it hit and he dissolved. The pure love had overwhelmed him, burning his soul, such as it was, in its power. The battle was over, he could live.

* * *

Snape seeing Voldemort be hit by his own curse looked at Harry with a new adoration before noticing the wobble in his lover's knees. That vision sent him into action as he swept over to scoop him up into his arms and registered Harry's attempts to get away from what he had just done by turning his head and arms into Snape's chest.

Severus walked away from the battle, the Death eaters were being mopped up by the Order and the Aurors, so Harry's and his own presence was no longer needed they had handled their foe.

* * *

Severus Snape settled Harry into their bed back in Hogwarts' Dungeons, and stripping them both of their clothes he crawled in next to Harry.

* * *

"Sev? You awake?" The concern and slight arousal was evident in Harry's voice.

"Mmmmhph"

Harry trailed his fingers along Severus's jaw, traced his ear, and then leaning down he trailed kissed along the path he'd just run his fingers over. After kissing Sev's ear he whispered, "Sev, dear, wake up." Then kissing Sev's ear again, "I love you."

These tender touches and kisses woke Severus gently, and he smiled at the word of endearment and the 'I love you'. After waiting a moment for Harry to lean back away from his ear Sev rolled over to be over Harry and grinning he said, "Good morning dearest heart. How are you this morning?" and started to kiss Harry back, trailing kisses along his neck and shoulders, paying special attention to the hollows by Harry's collarbones.

"Mmmm, I'm good…mmhph….Sev"

Sev continued kissing Harry, arousing them both more. Shortly Harry was losing the ability to think and running his hands over Sev's chest feeling the hard muscles there.

They made gentle love many times that day, barely making it up to meals in the Great Hall.

* * *

One Week Later…

"Do you, Harry James Potter, Merlin First Class, take this man, Severus Tobias Snape, Merlin First Class, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, Merlin First Class, take this man, Harry James Potter, Merlin First Class, to be your husband?"

"I do"

"You may kiss your husband."

* * *


End file.
